


Zero Escape One Shots

by Sadistic_Sketching



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Bad Things Happen To Carlos, Carlos Dies, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, I hate Akane, I hate Diana, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Post-999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Pre-Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, Sigma is daddy, Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Sketching/pseuds/Sadistic_Sketching
Summary: A collection of one shots for the Zero Escape game series. There's gonna be AUs, alternate timelines, etc. I'll also be including some of my headcanons. No hate for any ships, scenarios, or headcanons! This is made for fun!Requests are open! If I don't wanna do a certain ship or idea, please don't take offense! I'm just real picky about what I wanna write! Never hurts to try though!There's gonna be a lot of dark/smutty stuff in this, so there will be warnings at the beginning of each part of what will be in it!
Relationships: Alice/Clover Field, Carlos & Sigma Klim, Carlos & Tenmyouji Junpei, Carlos/Tenmyouji Junpei, Dio/K, Dio/Kyle Klim, Dio/Sigma Klim, Hongou Gentarou/Tenmyouji Junpei, Light Field/Kurashiki Aoi/Tenmyouji Junpei, Light Field/Tenmyouji Junpei, Sigma Klim/Tenmyouji Junpei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Zero Escape One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: Contains gore, strong language, suicide, dismemberment, major character deaths]

The first thing I saw when I walked in was the cold dead eyes of Akane staring back at me. My mind couldn't process everything at once; how? Just....how? Bile begins to rise up in my throat from the sight of the frozen head in front of us and I have to gag just to keep it down. How? The question was all I could really think about. Was it Zero? Did he kill her and scatter her body? But why? Why would he do this? He wanted us to play his little game, so what purpose did his intervention serve? If not Zero, then who? I obviously couldn't; Carlos and I were asleep the entire time because of the drugs in our bracelets. But one of the others couldn't do it either; we were all in different areas of the underground shelter. Nothing was making sense to me; my head begins to throb, as if it'll burst. Nothing added up. Then my eyes trail down towards our feet, underneath the head before us. A bloodied chainsaw and axe. The weapons used to kill Akane and chop her up. Upon closer inspection, though, the axe.... was a fire axe. And that is when my eyes trail over to the firefighter beside me, his hazel eyes wide and mouth agape with shock and horror. I clench my hands into tight fists at my sides; what a fake. Even his shirt bore the design of two fire axes crossed on his left breast pocket. He must have been working with Zero this whole time; that must have been why Zero chose him for the coin flip. The bastard had seemed so sweet to us; so innocent with the sob story about his parents and little sister. All of it was probably just made up, part of his and Zero's plan to earn our trust so he could do this. So he could kill Akane, my only true friend through these years. I could hear the sound of my teeth grinding together as I stared up at the tall blonde. Especially if Akane was still asleep, it would have been easy for him to do it; no resistance, no fight....not even a single scream. My eyes trail to his muscular, scarred arms. The muscles built up from a decade of his career as a firefighter would give him more than enough strength to chop up her small, fragile body. My eyes begin to well with tears. Akane was dead and it was all his fault. I let out a roar of anger, fear, grief - everything and nothing - as I bend down and pick up the bloodied chainsaw. It would be fitting, wouldn't it? I think to myself, to kill him with the same tool he used to kill my Akane. His wide eyes go to me and he takes a step back, holding his hands up in front of him. Heh, as if that would protect him from the roaring chainsaw.

"Junpei, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't play innocent, fucker, I know what you did!" I take a step towards him and his eyes dart around frantically.

"You have to believe me! I didn't do this!! I swear! It must've been Zero! I was asleep with you!"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!!" Carlos has to curve his stomach in to narrowly avoid the deadly weapon as I swing it in frustration. "Stop lying!!"

"I-I didn't ....! Junpei, Jun, please!! We can work together and figure this out!! Just put it down!!"

"You wanted her gone so you could get out! I was next, wasn't I?!" I take a swing, which he ducks to avoid, but in the process he grabs the axe. He takes a few steps back as he pants, then turns on his heel and sprints out of the freezer. "Dammit!!" I can't run as fast with the heavy tool in my arms, so I start to slowly make my way after him towards the common area. "Carlos!! You can't hide forever, you know! Might as well own up to it, you bastard!!" I step into the room, but freeze when I see it. Red. Carlos is standing - albeit very unsteadily - with blood gushing from his neck.

"C-Carlos?!" I drop the chainsaw and sprint over to him, right as his legs give out underneath him and he crashes to the ground. His fingers let go of the axe, the blade now coated in his blood as well as Akane's dried blood, and he slumps in my grip as I hold his head in my lap.

"I-I'm sorry.." His voice comes out as a raspy gurgle from the cut in his neck and the building of blood in his throat and mouth. "Y-you're right...I-i must have...killed her.... " Those innocent hazel eyes stare up at me, glistening with tears of fear. "You would...never hurt her...you cared...t-too much, Junpei...."

And he smiled. He was choking on his own blood, shaking in fear and dying in my arms, and he still managed to smile. I knew then how wrong I was to accuse him. He couldn't hurt Akane either. He wouldn't hurt anyone, even if they were a stranger. His eyes show the truth, even as the light in them begins to dim as he grew closer to death. My vision begins to blur; at first, I assumed I was blacking out from all the stress and the strong scent of blood coming from the angel in my arms. But then I realized. I was crying. This man I had known for such a short time, who I turned on so easily, who I was about to murder mere minutes ago, was dying in my arms, and that stupid smile....that smile I would never forget. Only then did I notice I was sobbing his name over and over, begging him to stay with me, to hold on, but it was already too late for him. The shaking had stopped, his breathing silent, but a faint smile still on his lips as his eyes were only just open, as if he was getting ready to fall asleep.

Carlos was dead, and I killed him. I may not have held the axe to his throat, but I put the thought in his head that he was to blame. My sobs begin to grow in volume, and I push my face into his chest, hoping that I would impossibly hear the beating of his heart once again. But all was silent, and all was still. I held him and sobbed; it was all I could do. Then the announcement only confirmed what I already knew was true.

"Now announcing the current casualties... C-Team: Carlos, Akane. These two are now deceased. As a result, two X-Passes will be revealed. SAVE....CRASH...."

"NO!!" That was all I could scream out. I want him back. I want his innocent eyes, his confident smile, that smooth voice of his as he laughed even in this fucked up situation we were forced into. Why? Why was I so stupid? What would he have to gain by killing her? He was a hero. He saved lives every day. Why? Why did I assume it was him? Why didn't I listen when he begged me to believe him? I pushed him to suicide, just because I couldn't bare the thought of my childhood friend being dead. But now.... Somehow, this hurt more. I cared about Akane, of course. But once we got older, we had drifted apart anyways. After the first game, her and I didn't speak a word. We led different lives. I didn't even know who she was anymore; the Akane now was completely different. She was practically a stranger who begged for me to be who I used to be, before the pain, the emotional scarring, the death. She would never understand that that Junpei died back in that desert. But Carlos.... He understood. I don't know how, but he accepted who I was now. Even though he heard from Akane how different I had been, how nice and pure I once was, he wasn't pushed away. Not even by my snarky remarks, my insults, my coldness. He would just smile with his warming smile, that light shining on his face. There was none of that light now. Carlos was already pale with death, and his body growing cold in my grip. His eyes were dull, and absent of life, and his strong features were muddled by the speckles of blood that had sprayed onto his fair skin. The Carlos I had just started to get to know was now only a corpse. Carlos was gone.

And I was his murderer.

\- - - - -

This situation was less than ideal. I was strapped to a chair with a gun pointing at my temple, and Phi was trapped in an incinerator that was due to go off in a few minutes. Phi's only chance of survival was if Diana pulled the trigger of the gun beside me, which had a 50% chance of ending my life.

"Just pull the damn trigger, Diana! If you don't, Phi is guaranteed to die! I still have a 50/50 chance to live if you shoot!"

Diana covers her face with her hands, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she visibly quakes with fear. "I-I can't....I can't kill you, Sigma!"

I can't help but huff in frustration. Time was running out. "There's a chance you won't! The only way both of us can live is if you pull the trigger now!"

Diana shakes her head quickly, cowering as she sobs in defeat. "I can't! I can't do it! I can't risk shooting you!"

Phi bangs her fist against the small window of the incinerator. "Don't you dare pull that trigger, Diana!! I'm not worth his life! Don't you fucking do it!"

My eyes snap to the trapped woman and I let slip an authoritative growl. "Shut up, Phi, you're wrong! Diana, pull the fucking trigger, don't let her die!!"

Diana finally picks her head up slowly, her bright eyes rimmed red from her tears, and she shuffles over to me. Her slender hands wrap around the gun, her finger poised on the trigger. "S-Sigma....are you sure?"

Phi shouts for Diana to stop, but I try to block out her yells. I clench my teeth together and shut my eyes tightly, preparing myself as much as I could for the gunshot. "I'm not scared....there's a fifty percent chance I'll live....Just do it, Diana..."

She takes in a slow, deep breath, closing her eyes and steadying her hand.

"Dammit, STOP!! You'll kill him, Diana!! Let me die!!" Diana whimpers at Phi's words, but doesn't let go. Slow inhale in, slow exhale out. Her finger begins to tighten around the trigger, and -

BEEP BEEP INCINERATION BEGINNING NOW

Mine and Diana's eyes snap open and look to Phi. A small sad smile comes to her lips and she steps back from the window. I'm released from the chair and I instantly bolt up and run over to her, my hands pressed against the glass.

"Heh, looks like she ran outta time anyways....Good. Couldn't risk the old man croaking on me...."

I bang my fist on the glass, eyes lit up with disbelief and anger. "Dammit, Phi, we'll get you outta there, just hold on!!"

Diana only stares at Phi as I desperately tug at the handle of the door but with no success.

"You big idiot, knock it off. It's not gonna open. You heard Zero..."

"But...Phi..."

Diana pushes her balled up hand against the glass, whimpering and crying softly as she gazes into Phi's eyes. "I-If only I was faster...I could have saved both of you...."

Phi shakes her head, raising her voice over the sounds of the alarm. "Don't blame yourself, Diana! Better me than him!"

"I'm not better, Phi, shut up! We'll get you out, we just need to-"

The cover for the window slowly starts to descend, beginning to hide Phi from view. Right before it closes, we hear her voice....the last thing Phi will ever say. "Too late, Sigma....You two just....get out of here alive for me....got it?"

Diana pushes herself against the now covered glass, her fists banging against it as if she hoped to break it. "No!! Phi!! I'm sorry!!"

I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her back, afraid the flames will heat up the surface and hurt her. Right as I do so, the flames are released, but not a single sound comes from behind the glass. Phi didn't even scream. She didn't even cry out. As soon as the alarm began, she was already prepared to die. Diana sobs in my arms, clutching onto my tight shirt and trembling.

It was over as soon as it had begun. The incinerator turns back off and the door unlocks. I gently release the sobbing woman in my arms, the smallest shred of hope that somehow Phi survived. As soon as I walk into the still-hot incinerator and see the pile of ashes in the center of the floor, I knew she was gone. I bend down, my fingers plucking a small silver brooch from the pile, but drop it as a loud sound echoes off the walls from the other room. I rise up and speed towards the sound, but freeze in my tracks when I see Diana laying face down in a growing pool of blood, the pistol clutched in her still hands. I hold a hand to my mouth and try to hold back the urge to vomit. With Phi, there was no body; no grisly image of the corpse after death. But Diana, who seconds ago was sobbing in my arms, was now lying in blood, a hole in the side of her head from the self-inflicted gunshot. Both of the women I had been getting to know died within minutes of each other right in this room. And Phi.... I knew her. I actually knew her before all this shit happened. And she was now nothing but a small pile of dust and an heirloom. And Diana...she was smart and kindhearted, thinking only for others rather than herself....The guilt of Phi's death pushed her to suicide. My head begins to swim with the overwhelming feeling of dread building up inside of me, and I place a hand on the wall as I try to gather my thoughts and stay calm. The door to the room unlocks, and right as I get ready to leave the room of death as quickly as possible, the sound of a notification trills from the speakers overhead.

"Now announcing the current casualties... C-Team: Carlos, Akane. D-Team: Diana, Phi. These four are now deceased. As a result, four X-Passes will be revealed. SAVE....CRASH....MOON....TIME...."

I narrow my eyes. Carlos and Akane...they're dead too? How?! Were they placed in a game similar to the one our team was just in? Or....? No, Junpei wouldn't hurt Akane. There was no telling for Carlos; no one knew him before the game had started. He was just another subject of the D-COM experiment. But I knew how much Tenmyouji cared for Akane. The Junpei that I knew from the future had spent his entire life searching for her. He wouldn't just throw all that away to kill her now. Perhaps....Carlos killed Akane, and Junpei avenged her. The more I thought about that, the more it seemed to possibly be the truth. I had no way of knowing now, though. All I could do was wait. Only two more would have to die, and the door would open. No, no. I couldn't think like that. I didn't want to think about any more people dying because of this stupid game. Especially because the leader of Q-Team was a damn child. He didn't even belong here.

Taking one last quick glance at the body of Diana, I leave the room to wait and see what happens.

\- - - - -

God, how could he have been so stupid? Thinking I loved him.... He should have known from the beginning that I never even cared about him. All he was to me was a kill. I drop the bloody scalpel that I had been holding, the sound of it clattering against the hard floor filling the quiet room. I make my way over to him and look down at the hole that I had cut into his chest, where his heart had been; his face is slack with death, but his smile still remains. His words, his parting words.... Something about them made me feel.... uneasy. Something I don't normally feel, especially when I kill. I mean, he may have been just like my very first kill; maybe that's why he made me feel so.... strange? He really did care about me, though. Maybe that was why this was different. I flick the blood from my hands, eyes landing on the still body of Q not too far away.

"Too bad I couldn't take you with. You were a sweet kid. But I needed one more code."

I start making my way towards the X door, exhaling as the announcement chimes overhead.

"Now announcing the current casualties.... C-Team: Carlos, Akane. Q-Team: Q, Eric. D-Team: Diana, Phi. These six are now deceased. As a result, six X-Passes will be revealed. SAVE....CRASH....MOON....TIME....SELF....LAKE...."

A small smile comes to my lips as I punch the codes in, glancing around as the door opens before walking through, letting it shut behind me.

\- - - - -

I wake up with a pounding in my head, and look down to see that the bracelet has fallen off my wrist. I frown and look around at my surroundings, and the memories of what had happened before I was injected with the anesthetic fill my head. Akane in the freezer, and....Carlos. I push myself up with a low grunt, dusting off my pants and groaning at the stiffness in my joints.

Something was off. I narrow my eyes and call out, as if I'd hear Carlos or Akane respond. "Hello?!"

I wasn't surprised when there was no reply. I sigh, then look to the large X door, my heart plummeting in my chest. The codes on the screen beside the door were gone. The door had been opened.

"N-NO!" I run to the door, banging my fist against it before looking to the lock. I frantically punch in random numbers, but nothing works. My head spins with disbelief; that was it. I was gonna die here, alone.

"....Junpei?"

I jump and whirl around, eyes wide as Sigma walks into the room, a confused look on his pale face. "S-Sigma?! H-how-?!"

Sigma looks from me to the door, his breath catching in his throat. "It's....locked....?"

I nod and push my fingers through my hair, trying to stay calm but ultimately failing. "T-this is it...."

Sigma sighs, his large shoulders falling a bit in defeat as he walks over and pulls me into a tight embrace. "Hey....we'll make the best of this, alright? For all we know, help is on the way right now."

I push my face against his chest, and inhale his strong musk, my fingers gripping onto the edges of his shirt. "Y-you're right...."

A low chuckle rumbles in his chest as he gives me a small squeeze. "Of course I am. Now, freaking out isn't gonna do either of us any good." He pulls back and meets my eyes, his hands on my shoulders to hold me steady. "I'm gonna need you to stay strong, Tenmyouji."

I nod, not fully hearing his words. His pale eyes....How had I never noticed how gorgeous they were? I swallow a lump in my throat and nod again, looking away.

Even if help would never come for us, maybe being stuck with Sigma for my final days wouldn't be that bad.


End file.
